Bittersweet Love
by Cinamee
Summary: Naraku tries to make a deal with Inuyasha. When he refuses Naraku rapes Kagome to get Inuyasha back. Miroku sees it and Kagome wants to keep it a secret from Inuyasha. Will Miroku keep his word? FINISHED.
1. Chapter One: Naraku's Evil Plot

**Inuyasha Story:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

**Chapter One: Naraku's Evil Plot.**

The sun rose over the hills causing everyone in their sleep to wince at the power behind the brightness. Shippou stirred some, leaning against Kirara. Kagome closed her eyes tightly at the sun's bright rays and she rolled over hugging her hanyou close to her.

It had been a month since Kagome and Inuyasha had claimed their love for one another. Inuyasha had softened towards Kagome tremendously and she couldn't be happier. And even though Kagome and Inuyasha had given into their feelings, Sango and Miroku remained the same in their relationship. Sango would never let her guard down and pour her heart out until Miroku grew up and stopped his lecherous ways.

The crack of dawn had woken up Miroku, and he began to get things around camp ready for everyone's breakfast as he usualy would. Sango woke up soon after, Hearing the clanking of a pan."Good morning." Miroku said to the awoken demon slayer. "Oh... good morning Miroku." She replied. She sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. Watching as Miroku got the fish he had caught prepared to cook.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Kagome holding Inuyasha close to her. A smile came on her face and her thoughts were inturrupted by Miroku, "Aren't they cute together?" Sango nodded her head, then turned her attention to a small kitsune looking up at her with bright green eyes. She smiled bigger and picked him up in her arms. "Hungry Shippou?" "MmHm." He replied sounding enthusiastic as every morning. "It should be ready very soon." Miroku stated. And soon, everyone was awake and eating together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched through the convienience of Kanna's small round mirror. "So, Inuyasha has found himself a new love. Kagome. Well, we'll see what we can do about this." He chuckled to himself as his mind filled with new plots.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day went on as normal, tracking down jewel shards and looking for Naraku. Though neither had come up all day. "Maybe we're going in the wrong direction." Shippou proudly suggested. "No we're not." Inuyasha snapped, "It's faint, but Naraku's scent is in THIS direction." No one said a word and continued walking.

That night the group set up camp and made their beds around the fire. Kagome was busy putting 'Bug Off' onto Shippou's skin. Miroku was lying down as well as Inuyasha. And Sango was burning a twig in the fire out of boredom. "I have a bad feeling about tonight." Miroku said, to no one in particular. Sango, Kagome, and Shippou all turned their heads in Miroku's direction. Everyone could feel it, something in the air. "I felt the same way." Sango replied. "Me too." Shippou stated. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about you guys." Kagome tried to comfort them. Especially Shippou since he was so young. She would always try and shelter him the best she could.

Inuyasha groaned in his sleep. Kagome tucked Shippou into bed next to Kirara as she normaly would, and then laid down next to Inuyasha, draping her arm loosly around his waist. She reached her other hand up and moved some of his hair from his face. She really did love him.

During the pitch black of night, as the fire died down to red ashes, something awoke Inuyasha. A scent. Inuyasha's eyes popped open and he could see from the bright moonlight a small white figure. 'Naraku's incarnation' He thought. He slowly moved from his girl's grasp and stood up. Careful not to wake anyone up he glared at the small child. "Whaddo' you want?" He said in a low tone. Kanna merely stepped away, fading in and out as if she wasn't really there. She kept teleporting further and further away from him. 'She's heading towards Kaede's village.' Inuyasha thought. Keeping up with her the best he could he soon found himself in the middle of Kaede's slaughtered village with Naraku standing in the middle of it all. Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and pointed it directly at Naraku. "What have you done you bastard?" Inuyasha growled.

Naraku merely chuckled as he looked upon the foolish hanyou. Falling right into his trap. "Inuyasha..." Naraku suddenly flung a villagers blood all over Inuyasha and the Tetsusaiga. "You will join me, or take blame in all of this..." Naraku pointed over at some living villagers, hiding and scared of Inuyasha. "They can't see me, only you." Inuyasha spit out some of the blood and glared at Naraku. "I'll never join you, you creep!" Just then Inuyasha summoned the Wind Scar towards Naraku. Naraku dissapears as he chuckles. "Have it your way, fool." The remaining villagers all gather together, angry and betrayed by Inuyasha. Some had just witness him using the Wind Scar and figured he had killed off the other villagers then.

Inuyasha took off running into the woods. He soon came back to the camp and woke up everyone with his running and heavy breathing. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called out. They could only see each other by the moonlight but Kagome awoke with a start. "Yeah? What's the matter Inuyasha?" He walked over and grabbed her by her arms. "I have to go away for a little while." "What? But why? Inuyasha... why are you covered in bloo-----" "Kagome, just go to Kaede's village I will explain everything later but this has to do with Naraku." Kagome continued asking him questions but before she knew it Inuyasha had kissed her lips sweetly and hugged her tightly, before taking off into the woods. He had to hide out from those villagers for a while. He knew once Kagome had figured out what had happend to the village she could explain everything to the villagers but for now they hated Inuyasha and he had to hide from them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I knew something bad was going to happen." Miroku said as the five of them set eyes upon the destroyed village. Their village. The village they had always come back too. Kagome knew Naraku had chosen it because it was like their home. Her blood boiled as she heard the villagers gossip about an evil half demon wearing a red outfit who had slaughtered their families, knowing full well it had been Naraku. Kagome had alot of explaining to do.

Everyone there knew and liked Inuyasha until the events that had occured. So because they had liked him before, it didn't take long before everyone in the village knew it had been Naraku and not Inuyasha who had done the murdering. Kagome had done her job. Everyone knew the truth, now all she had to do was wait for Inuyasha to return to her... right?

Later that evening, everyone was helping to give the fallen people proper burials. When a strange wind passed over the village, Kagome rose her head to see all of them, Kagura, Naraku and hundreds of demons. "Get inside everyone!" She shouted, and everyone obeyed. A dark mist passed over the village as the two of them entered. The saimyosho were also there. So Miroku could not use his wind tunnel. "There's too many demons." Sango stated. "Naraku has obviously been planning this for some time now." Miroku pointed out. Both Miroku and Sango gripped there weapons.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Well everyone, there's the first chapter, I'm still unsure of what to call it, maybe someone could give me some ideas in their reviews? It would mean alot to me. But anyways, I hope you liked it so far and there is still alot more to come so please review!


	2. Chapter Two: The Secret

**Inuyasha Story:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

**Chapter Two: The Secret.**

Kagome aimed an arrow at Naraku, but before she could shoot it off, Kagura made it fly from her hands. "Foolish wench. You have no idea what's in store for you!" She smirked and knocked Kagome off her feet. "Kagome!" Sango yelled, and then was beginning to get attacked from the hundreds of demons. As Miroku and Sango fought the demons back, Naraku lunged at Kagome, taking her by her hair, he drags her into a nearby hut and shuts the door.

"Go help Kagome! Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled to Miroku. "Are you sure?" He shoves a demon from himself. "Yes. Go! Go! Go!" Sango takes on the demons alone as Miroku runs off to save Kagome, he hadn't been sure of exactly which hut Naraku had taken her into. "Kagome!" He shouted, trying to get a responce from somewhere.

Meanwhile, inside the hut Naraku had bent Kagome over on a table, he lifted her skirt and began to violate her. "Kagome!" Miroku yelled out again as Kagura grabbed him from behind. Shoving him into a nearby window of a hut. As Miroku tried to pull away he caught a glimps of what was happening to Kagome. His eyes went wide as he looked upon the horrific sight. He then turned and slapped Kagura across her face, sending her flying to the ground. "How dare you." Kagura stood back up and yelled out. "Dance of blades!" Sending blades towards Miroku's somewhat wide frame, cutting him deeply in three different areas. He grabbed her by her wrist and began to struggle against her.

Naraku soon finished and pinned her completely against the table, putting his mouth to her ear he whispered. "Such a good girl, Tell Inuyasha I said Hi." And then pushed her against the table even more as he leaned away from her. Tears fell down Kagome's cheeks as she slid to finaly set on her knees on the flat of the floor. Not even Inuyasha had taken her body yet. To have it be Naraku, was horrifying. Before Naraku could leave the hut Kaede jumped out of no where and slapped him across the back of the head with a two by four. He turned around quickly and held her wrist, crushing her tender bones with his strong hand. "Impudent wench." He said before sending his arm right through her stomach, causing her to fall to the floor. Kagome screamed out as Naraku sent the final blow to Kaede's head, killing her instantly.

Naraku left and took Kagura and his demons with him. Leaving Kagome to her despair over Kaede's death. She hovered over her crying. Soon Sango and Miroku came into the hut limping on their own wounds from battle. "Kagome, what happend?" Sango asked with fear in her voice. "Kaede... " Kagome replied. Miroku leaned in and confirmed that Kaede was dead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked out into the middle of the slow moving river and began to wash herself up. The evening had made the sky turn an orange-red, and Inuyasha still hadn't returned back yet. Miroku walked to the edge of the river watching Kagome wash her still-clothed body from Naraku's scent. They were alone, no one was nearby. "Kagome." Miroku softly spoke. Kagome rose her head and looked over her shoulder and gave a half-hearted smile at Miroku, but said nothing.

Miroku slowly walked closer towards Kagome. "How are you feeling?" Miroku asked her sweetly. "I'm fine..." She replied and splashed some water on her face. Miroku walked even closer to her. "Kagome..." Getting a little irritated Kagome inturrupted him. "Miroku, I'm fine, alright... nothing----" "Kagome, I know what Naraku did to you." He blurted out. She turned to face him completely and tears filled her eyes. "How do you-----" "I saw..." He inturrupted again, and clenched his jaw some.

"Oh Miroku!" She screamed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her close and petted her hair sweetly. She cried on his shoulder for a moment before pulling away from him. Miroku went on to say. "Inuyasha's-----" "You can't tell him." Kagome inturrupted. "What? But----" "Don't you see? That's exactly what Naraku wants." Miroku lowered his head. Kagome was right. Naraku had done what he could to fuel Inuyasha's rage, it was his way of punishing him for not joining him. And now he wanted to see Inuyasha fume. "You have to swear to me you will never ever tell." Miroku did not answer her. She took her small hands firmly around his shoulders and shook him. "Swear to me you won't tell... swear to me dammit Miroku!" He nodded his head in agreement.

The demons had destroyed the homes of the village and now everyone was trying to help each other to rebuild them. The night came and through the darkness came a silvery colored mane. 'Inuyasha' Kagome thought and stood up from her work. It was Inuyasha and she ran to him. Holding each other in a tight embrace she told him of Naraku's appearance and what he had done to Kaede and the villager's homes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku took a bite of his tasteless fish and looked across the way at Inuyasha. Then he looked to Sango. The woman of his dreams. He would want to know if something like this had happend to her. But he had made his promise to Kagome, and he was not a man to break his word to friends.

Inuyasha was heart broken over Lady Kaede's death, though he would never admit it really. They buried Kaede the next morning. Inuyasha swore even more revenge on Naraku. He hated him more than anyone could ever know. But no one knew where to find Naraku. It seemed as though they always had to wait for Naraku to call the shots. Which would get very discouraging.

They all stayed in Kaede's hut that night. No one had spoken more than needed during the entire day. Everyone was mourning over Kaede. Kikyo crossed into Kaede's village that night. She could sence her sister needed her and came right away. None of the villagers had the heart to tell Lady Kikyo what had happend. Inuyasha stepped outside having smelled Kikyo's scent. He walked over to her without hesitation and stopped. "Inuyasha, what has happend here?" Inuyasha looked down. Not wanting to say out loud what had happend. Kikyo's eyes lowered. "Inuyasha." She said more firmly. "Naraku... has killed Kaede." Her face remained motionless. No tears, no nothing. "Show me to where she lay rest." Inuyasha did so.

Kagome watched with envious eyes from the doorway of Kaede's hut. Not taking her eyes from the two. Shippou, Miroku, and Sango all watched as well, huddled at the window. Sango glanced every so often to Kagome, who was standing there not breathing. A tear fell from Kikyo's crystal brown eyes and landed on the pedal of a rose someone had left on Kaede's gravesight. Inuyasha instictively took Kikyo in his arms and held her gently as she sobbed.

Kagome couldn't look anymore, she grabbed her backpack and stormed out. "Kagome, where are you------" "Home, and no one better try and stop me either. Miroku, go ahead and tell Inuyasha for all I care." With that, she took the backway towards the bone-eaters-well and went home. "Tell Inuyasha what?" Shippou eagerly asked. Sango also raised her head in curiosity. Miroku just shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to have to explain forced sex to a child. Sango sighed and just hoped she would find out what was going on sooner or later.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Okay I got the second chapter in yay! Let me know whatcha think and I will continue to post more. Still need ideas on what to call it, help me out here people!


	3. Chapter Three: Fighting

**Inuyasha Story:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

**Chapter Three: Fighting.**

"We have to kill him." Kikyo's frail voice stated. "I will." Inuyasha replied. He let go of her and gazed upon her flawless face. "I shall be leaving for now." Kikyo said. "You sure? You can stay here if you want." Inuyasha replied. "No, I must keep journying." She stood up and began to walk away. "Farewell Inuyasha." He watched her walk off when he felt a sudden tug at his heart. Kagome.

She cried in her pillow until there were no more tears left and passed out. Inuyasha had heard of her going home for the night and Miroku had to explain to him why. Inuyasha climbed up the window sill and pushed the window open. He climbed inside and knocked over a plastic horse which awoke Kagome, she turned on a lamp and just looked at him with annoyance obvious in her face.

"Kagome I'm sorry." He said flatly, crossing his arms and sticking his nose slightly in the air. She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head some. "For what exactly?" "You know what for." She sat up and crossed her legs and shrugged her shoulders again. "No I don't, why don't you tell me." He was beginning to get annoyed by her arrogence and his familiar rage began to flare. "For hugging Kikyo." He snapped. "Whatever." She rolled over, obviously Miroku hadn't told him anything. "Kagome come back please." "I will. Tomorrow after school." Inuyasha groaned. "Fine, I'll be waiting." He said and jumped out of the window. She sighed to herself as another tear managed to escape her eyelids.

Miroku had thought long and hard about telling Inuyasha about Kagome. But before he could get the stubborn hanyou alone, he had already taken off to go see Kagome. He promised himself he would tell him the next chance he got. During the night, Miroku felt bad about Sango not knowing anything that was going on. So he woke her up while little Shippou was fast asleep and told her everything. Sango agreed that Inuyasha should know about this.

By the next morning Inuyasha had taken out his anger and had caught a wild bore for breakfast. Everyone could feel the tension from Inuyasha. It was obvious there "visit" hadn't gone well. Miroku had to wait for the perfect opportunity to tell Inuyasha.

A few hours later, Inuyasha was sitting up in a tree, which hovered over the slow flowing river beneath him. Miroku told Sango to distract Shippou for the time being, and walked up underneath Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" "What?" He responded, sounding like he just wanted to be left alone. "I need to talk to you about something important." The hanyou hopped down in front of the monk. "Yeah? What is it?" He raised his eyebrows. Miroku's mouth went dry and he suddenly felt sick. "You need to sit down, Inuyasha." Looking confused, Inuyasha looked around for a moment before finding a decent rock to sit on. He crossed his arms and looked at Miroku, with full attention.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome came back early and surprised Sango and Shippou back at the hut. After Shippou got his hug from Kagome, Sango stood and wrapped her arms around her friend. holding her close she whispered that she knew, and how sorry she was that that had happend to her. Kagome nodded and released Sango. "Where's Inuyasha?" Suddenly a strong wind came over Kaede's village. Kagome and Sango looked worried as they watched in sudden relief to see, Kouga come into the village. Kagome let out a very relieved sigh. Kouga walked over to Kagome and held her hands tightly, but sweetly. "I have brought you a gift." Kagome's eyes lit up and a genuine smile came upon her face. "Really?" Kouga nodded, and reached into his pelt, grabbing a small wolf, carved out of wood. He handed her the object and she took it gratefully. A small tear fell down her pale cheek. He wiped away the tear and kissed her softly on her forehead. "I hope you like it." "I do, I love it." Out of pure instinct, Kagome stood on her tip toes and kissed Kouga's cheek for the first time ever. A small blush came on both of their faces.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku paced back and forth for a few moments trying to come up with a good and easy way of telling Inuyasha what had happend to Kagome. "Miroku, would you get on with it? This had better be important." Miroku shot him a glare, and then took a seat across from him on a rock. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he knealed over his knees and said. "Inuyasha, something has happened to-----" "Wait." Inuyasha leaned up. Figuring it could be Naraku again, Miroku fell silent. Inuyasha sniffed the air. He growled to himself. "Kouga." And began to take off running. "No! Inuyasha wait this is about Kagome! Inuyasha!" But he was gone. Miroku shook his head at himself for waisting so much time before hand and sighed.

Inuyasha was soon there and between Kagome and Kouga. "What's the big idea coming onto another man's girl huh?" Inuyasha screamed. "What are you talking about? She's my girl." Inuyasha took a swipe at Kouga but missed on account of Kagome's "Sit" command. She stepped in front of Kouga and with a soft voice spoke. "It's true, Inuyasha and I are together now." She looked up at him with a sorryful expression. He was heart broken that he was not chosen over a filthy, mutt, hanyou like Inuyasha. But he put up a tough front. He stuck out his chest and crossed his arms. "Well when THAT doesn't work out, look me up." Then without another word, he left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dirty wolf coming onto my girl." Inuyasha grunted. "At least HE'S nice to me." Kagome muttered as she lightly touched the wooden wolf with a delicate finger. The fire danced between them all, there had been tension between Kagome and Inuyasha all day long since Kouga had left. "What's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha shouted with a held fist. This was the most they had fought since getting together. Before Kagome could mutter anything else Miroku stood up, held his hands up high and said firmly and loudly. "Stop!" Everyone looked to Miroku.

"Inuyasha, I need to speak with you alone." "No." Kagome yelled and stood up as well, giving Miroku a pleading face. "He has a right to know." Sango said, staying seated, looking directly at Kagome. "Know what?" Both Inuyasha and Shippou said at the same time. Kagome gathered up her blanket and began to walk into the hut. "I'll be in bed." Inuyasha looked over at Miroku with raised eyebrows.

The two of them walked back to the secluded area which they were in before and sat down. Inuyasha stared at Miroku, leaning back against a tree with his arms crossed. Miroku sat on a rock and leaned onto his knees with his elbows, and they sat a moment in silence. Listening to the night crickets chirping away, along with the constant flowing of the river next to them. "What the hell is it Miroku?" Inuyasha demanded. "Naraku has done something to Kagome." Inuyasha's eyebrows lowered. "Like what?" Miroku looked Inuyasha directly into his golden eyes, and said in a mere whisper. "He raped her."

For a split second, Inuyasha's eyes turned blood red, then back again. Causing Miroku to lean back. Inuyasha's breathing became slow and growly. He had to take a moment for it to actualy sink in. Rage was soon replaced with regret and pain. Everything he had been putting Kagome through, all the while her keeping this horrible secret. His heart sunk deep into his stomach, and tears threatened to spill over his eyes. He held them back and began to walk off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Hey Suaru, thank you for the reviews and the great ideas for titles! I will definately think about those. In the meantime I will keep up with my typing for ya! Thanks again! Keep em coming!


	4. Chapter Four: Child Flu

**Inuyasha Story:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

**Chapter Four: Child Flu**

The door to the hut opened with a creek which made Kagome's eyes pop open. She stayed laying very still with her back turned to whoever had entered. Inuyasha laid down next to her and put an arm around her waist. 'He knows.' Kagome could tell by the gentle touch of her hanyou. He pulled onto her tummy making her lie on her back. She turned her face to look up at him. And he looked down to her. They just stared into each other's eyes momentarily. Gazing at who they loved so much.

"Kagome... why didn't you tell me?" She blinked her eyes at him as the tears formed in her eyes. He placed a loving hand on her face, moving her hair back with his thumb as he too began to cry silently. "I don't know!" She cried out, wrapping her arms around him and sobbing loudly onto his shoulder. He gripped the back of her shirt as the rage built back up inside of him. 'How dare he put my Kagome through all this, he will pay dearly.' A tear ran down Inuyasha's cheek, and he softly cried with Kagome as they held each other.

The next morning Kagome was sick and throwing up. "It was probably the last parts of that bore." Sango suggested. Inuyasha was right by Kagome's side all morning. Holding her hair, and rubbing her lower back for her. Even Miroku couldn't believe how attentive he was being. "Should we hold off traveling?" Sango asked Inuyasha, as she held a damp cloth over Kagome's forehead. "Yeah, at least until she is feeling better." Inuyasha sighed, and walked out to get some fresh air.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm." Naraku thought hard to himself as he watched the group. 'It seems she is showing symptoms. Excellent.' He thought to himself and send Kanna away. He then called Kagura in to him. "Yes my Lord?" Kagura answered with a bow of her head. "I want you to go and tell them of my offering." She nodded her head and pulled a feather from her hair, flying off into the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Kagome was feeling a bit better and so they decided to travel the outskirts of the village to camp instead of staying in a hut. Kagome was reading everyone a story when a gust of wind flew over them. Everyone looked to see Kagura and the saimyosho. Kagome took Shippou and went to hide behind a tree. Sango and Miroku stood their ground, while Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. "Put your weapons down, I am only here to talk." Kagura said. "Yeah right, where's Naraku?" Inuyasha growled. "That's exactly what I am here to talk about." She said and closed her fan, landing softly on the ground from her feather.

No one put their weapons down and Kagura sighed. "Naraku wishes for a one on one battle, between himself and Inuyasha only. A battle of Samurai skills. Nothing more. No magic, or other means of a weapon but a sword." "And if I refuse?" Inuyasha asked. "The girl Kagome, will become Naraku's wife." "Pfft... as if I'd let that happen." He replied. "He is a powerful man, you know he can do it by means of a spell or what not." Inuyasha glared. Kagura went on. "This would be a battle to the death. Battling each other when you are both but humans." "How can I trust that Naraku would be human?" Inuyasha wanted to know. "Naraku chooses when he will become a human, and he wants a fair fight. So what'll it be? I haven't got all day." Kagura opened her fan and began to fan her face. Inuyasha thought heavily for a moment. He turned to look at Kagome who nodded her head. "I'll do it." "Excellent, on the next night of the new moon, see you in six days." She said, and then flew away.

Inuyasha put his sword away and ran over to Kagome. "This is perfect Inuyasha." She said, sounding excited. "How?" He asked. "This is the most perfect opportunity to kill Naraku. Think about it, we never see him, and when we do, it's usualy a puppet. And you have excellent Samurai skills." "If I'm gonna be fightin as a human this swords gonna be no use to me in it's original form." Inuyasha said, gripping his Tetsusaiga. "Then we will get you a new sword." Kagome replied.

The next morning Kagome was sick and throwing up again. "I really think I am coming down with some kind of stomach flu or something." Kagome said. "I think I should go home and make a doctors appointment." Instead of arguing for once, Inuyasha just nodded. So Kagome went back home and everyone else went back to Kaede's village.

They soon met up with Totosai and began to ask him about getting Inuyasha a new sword. Totosai suggested they make a new one created from a fang of Inuyasha's. They all agree and Totosai took a fang from Inuyasha's mouth. Reassuring him it would grow back within a mere half a day. Totosai said that making the sword would take him three days.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat nervously on the paper set over the doctors table. She swung her feet below her, watching the clock tick when suddenly the doctor came back in with her test results. "Kagome, you are pregnant." Kagome's mouth dropped open. She wasn't sure she had heard right. "P..Pregnant?" She repeated. The doctor nodded. Kagome burst into tears, wailing and crying hysterically. "Of course there are options." The doctor said. Kagome had never agreed with abortion. But also had never thought: What if the girl was raped? She continued crying but slowly calmed down. The doctor then sat down and began telling her of her options. "You have three months to decide wether or not to keep the baby."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She was suppose to be back by nightfall." Inuyasha argued. "I'm sure something just came up, she IS sick after all." Sango tried to reasure the half demon. Inuyasha groaned and paced back and forth. "Just go check on her if you're that worried." Shippou said. "Fine I will." Inuyasha took off towards the well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome couldn't tell her mother or grandfather or even little Souta everything that had been going on. 'They would never allow me to return to the feudal era again.' Kagome buried her head in her pillow. 'Pregnant.' She heard in her mind again. She rolled over on her back and let her hand set lightly on her tummy. 'With Naraku's child.' She shivered. the reality of it all just sickening. A knock came to her window which made her hand jump. She sat up and saw Inuyasha come inside. 'Oh great. With this new news I completely forgot to go back to the past!' Kagome thought. "Oh I'm sorry Inuyasha, I'll get ready right now." She packed what she needed and Inuyasha carried her back to the feudal era.

'How will I tell Inuyasha? I guess he has a right to know.' They arrived and Kagome got off of Inuyasha. She greeted everyone as usual and that evening, Kagome wandered off on her own to think. Sango soon showed up behind Kagome and whispered a soft, "Hey." Kagome turned and smiled. Happy to see her. 'Maybe telling Sango would make me feel better.' She thought. "Sango." Kagome said. "Yes?" "I can tell you anything right?" "Anything." Sango replied. "And you wouldn't tell anyone else if I asked you not too?" Sango shook her head. "Nope."

Kagome sat Sango down and told her the news. Sango just looked blankly to the ground, blinking thoughtfully. "I know I should get rid of it----" "Yes, you should, without a second thought." Kagome's eyes went wide at her friend's responce. "But how would you?" Sango asked. "There are ways we can do it in the present. Should I get rid of it and still tell Inuyasha? Or not tell him at all?" Sango looked down again, her lips somewhat tight in a deep thoughtful look. She took in a deep breath and sighed. "He should know. You two shouldn't have any secrets. But make sure he knows it will not be born." Kagome nodded her head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Wow thanks again for the reviews guys! I love getting them. I have this story with an ending though I'm not sure if I like it or not. I hope you guys will... there's only two more chapters after this one so keep those reviews coming!


	5. Chapter Five: I love you

**Inuyasha Story:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

**Chapter Five: "I love you"**

Naraku glared into the mirror. 'She will not get rid of it. I will see sure to that.' He thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the dead of night Kagome was startled by a hand over her mouth and being dragged from the hut. Bankotsu carried her to a small wooded area somewhere behind the village. He tied her to a tree and gagged her to keep her quiet. Naraku soon appeared in his baboon outfit. Kagome's eyes filled with fear as to what he could be wanting this time.

"You are a foolish girl to have been thinking of what you've been thinking of." He said while raising his eyebrows. Bankotsu stood by watching quietly. Naraku reached a hand out and placed it on Kagome's stomach. "The life that grows inside of you will be nurtured and cared for. If it is not, I will place a spell on Inuyasha in which he will no longer love you, but Kikyo. You will loose him forever." Kagome stood there against the tree, taking in every word of Naraku's carefuly and seriously. She rose her head to reveal eyes glazed over with hate and rage. But she merely nodded her head to him. "That's my good girl, now go home." Naraku said, moving his arm in one swayed motion, causing both Bankotsu and Naraku to dissapear, along with the rope that tied her to the tree.

Kagome went back to bed without waking anyone up. This was her problem, not theirs. The next morning Kagome was sick and puking once again. Sango looked down and picked at her morning fish. Unsure wether or not Kagome had told Inuyasha about the baby yet. She hadn't. It was another one of those times which called for the perfect setting.

Totosai came into Kaede's village later that evening, holding something in his arms that Inuyasha was excited to get. "Since there's the Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga, and also the Sounga, I thought I would call this one the Sa'inga." Totosai said. Inuyasha unsheathed the Sa'inga and waved it around some. "Not bad work old man." Inuyasha complimented. The sword was as normal as any other Katana, but it was bolder, with a detailed swirl design on the handle, coming into a clear crystal at the bottom of it. It was truly a very good looking sword. But could Inuyasha use it? "It should be easy enough to use as a human." Totosai pointed out. Inuyasha reached out offering the sword over to Miroku. "What?" Miroku asked. "I wanna see if you can hold it up." Miroku took the sword and held it firmly with two hands. He swung it around breifly before handing it back with one hand. "Very easy, It feels like an extention of my arm." Inuyasha smiled and took the sword back. "Now all you need is training." Totosai blurted out.

Kagome found herself wandering off into the woods. She walked and walked until she came upon a georgeous waterfall. Inuyasha woke up from his nap to find Kagome missing. He got up and followed her scent until he spotted her. He watched her swim out to the brillant waterfall. The moon's rays shining through the waterfall and onto the crystal clear water below. He hopped from tree to tree and then landed out in the open. On the ground across from the waterfall. Sitting with his hands in front of him like a doggy. She turned and saw him, and motioned for him to come to her. He did as she asked of him and swam out to her near the waterfall. She climbed up behind the waterfall and found a small cave. Inuyasha followed her and sat up in the cave, looking her over as the water dripped down her face and hair. Making her look radiant. He raised a hand to her face and leaned in to kiss her lips tenderly. She returned his loving kiss as the running water played music to their sweet moment together.

She knew she had to tell him now while she had the chance. She pulled away from him and he pulled against the back of her neck, as if to be begging her not to break the kiss. She pulls away again, pushing against his chest. "Inuyasha, there's something I have to tell you." He blinked and leaned back some. So as to see her face more clearly. "Yeah?" He responded. She lowered her head and eyes in shame over what she was about to say. "I'm pregnant." Inuyasha began to shake with raging anger. Which kind of freaked Kagome out a little bit.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah, Just gimme' a minute." He then left the cave and swam to shore, he walked along side some rocks and then began taking his rage out on them. Beating them until they shattered with his bare knuckles. He soon came back feeling a little bit better. He came out of the water soaking from head to toe. His knuckles were bleeding but the two of them knew he was okay.

He turned to look at her as she explained she would be getting rid of the baby, but decided not to tell him about Naraku's little visit. They decided to put all their problems aside for now and just enjoy exploring the cave together. They walked hand in hand through the musty old cave, when they came upon a small wide room. Filled with sparkling gems and jewels. There was also an opening like a window which had the most beautiful view of four different waterfalls. Their eyes lit up as they took in the beauty of the room. Inuyasha took off his top cloth of the fire rat and spread it out so they could sit down.

Inuyasha turned towards her and pulled her softly into another kiss. This one with a bit more passion behind it. The kiss deepend and they tasted each other gratefully. Inuyasha's hands began to wander and he rubbed his hands over her breasts, then down to her tummy. To his surprise Kagome reached down and took his wrist, placing his hand back onto her breast and continued the kissing.

Inuyasha moved his hands to her lower back, pulling her shirt over her head, they broke the kissing but for a moment to get it off. Inuyasha began to breath heavily through his nose, feeling aware of lust and desire flowing through his veins. She was having the same desires going through her mind and body. Wanting him like never before.

As they continued their kissing, Inuyasha began to feel and touch her body. Kagome never pushed him away. Inuyasha continued kissing her, causing his long silvery hair to fall around their faces. He breaks the intense kissing and looks deeply into her eyes as he squeezes her hair some. "You sure?" She blinks slowly to him and gives him a sweet smile. "Yes."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They laid next to each other facing each other. Inuyasha had his hand on her face again, Squeezing at her jet black locks as he softly blinked to her. "I love you, Inuyasha." Kagome said softly. Ge gave a soft smile and closed his eyes. "I love you too, Kagome."

The next few days were focused on Inuyasha's training. An old man named Jeromaru, who was an old friend of Totosai's was a master at the Samurai sword. He agreed to train Inuyasha to be the best. The training had it's up's and down's, but Inuyasha was learning more and more. Not only all about the Samurai sword, but also about fighting as a human as well.

The day of the new moon arrived and Inuyasha wasn't fully prepared for the fight with Naraku. After all, how much can one learn in only four days? Jeromaru was not satisfied with the time limit either. He felt Inuyasha hadn't come to his full potential yet. But there was nothing anyone could do.

Before the sun began to set, Inuyasha wanted to spend some quality time with Kagome. So he took her back to their cave. They sat there in silence for a moment. "This may be the last time you ever see me." Inuyasha said sadly. Kagome shot him a look. "Don't say stuff like that, you're gonna win. Where's your cockyness?" Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome leaned into him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you..." Kagome said. "I love you too." Inuyasha replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Well I hope you all like this chapter. I am honestly a little dissapointed with how many reviews I have. So click the review button! Even if you hate my story I still want reviews!


	6. Chapter Six: The Battle Of Naraku

**Inuyasha Story:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

**Chapter Six: The Battle Of Naraku**

Everyone stood outside their homes to watch. Waiting for the arrival of Naraku. Inuyasha in human form held onto his girl, holding her in a tight embrace as they waited for him. Once you could see almost every star in the sky, a dark figure appeared at the entrance of Kaede's village. Followed by Kagura, and Kanna, was the human form of Naraku. He didn't look any different, not like Inuyasha. He carried with him a long Katana. Not holding any sheath he drug the sword along the ground as he walked. Staring directly at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha hugged and kissed Kagome goodbye, and then began to walk towards Naraku. Keeping Tetsusaiga in the hands of Kagome, Inuyasha placed a hand on the handle of the Sa'inga and gripped it firmly as they continued to walk closer to each other.

"Inuyasha... I have been watching your training." Naraku said. Inuyasha glared. "So what? That aint' gonna slow me down none!" They continued to move in a circle, eyeing each other. "And how does it feel to know your girl is carrying my child?" He asked with a smirk. Inuyasha's blood boiled. "Shut the hell up you bastard, stop talkin' and start fightin" It was then Inuyasha unsheathed Sa'inga and held it firmly with both hands, pointing the tip at Naraku.

Naraku said nothing more, but stopped walking. Inuyasha was careful to stay directly on the opposite side of him. Inuyasha studied Naraku closely, trying to predict any movement. Just then, Naraku lunged his sword downwards, beginning the fight. Inuyasha easily blocked the first attack and shoved Naraku from him.

Naraku chuckled loudly, already having fun with it. Inuyasha made the second move, hitting Naraku's sword with such force, it nearly knocked Naraku to the ground. Using this momentum, Naraku flipped Inuyasha on his back and reached into his boot pulling out a large dagger and stabbed it into Inuyasha's stomach.

Inuyasha let out a scream of agony. And Naraku got off of him with a smile on his face, as he put his dagger back where he got it. He stood up and dragged his sword in circles around Inuyasha, taunting him. Inuyasha got up off the ground with a hand to his wound. Standing there, watching Naraku circle him, he begins to wonder how he is already injured. 'Because of Naraku's cheap trick.' He thought. "I thought you said one sword." Inuyasha said lowly. Naraku only offered a smirk, and then lunged again, Inuyasha blocked the first five attacks and then sliced through Naraku's leg, giving him a very deep gash.

Naraku limped away a bit, holding onto his leg, in a bit of shock. Inuyasha still holding his stomach, he slices through the air at Naraku missing him four times before Naraku caught the Sa'inga with his own sword and stuck it into the ground. Then sending his fist through Inuyasha's stomach, using his demon magic to do so. Inuyasha let out another scream of pain and fell to the ground. Bleeding profusely, Inuyasha lay there motionless. Naraku walked up to him to finish the job, when suddenly Inuyasha's whole body begins to pulse. "What?"

Inuyasha slowly rose to his knees, growling violently. Kagome looked down at what she held in her hands. The Tetsusaiga. Naraku sent his blade down but Inuyasha caught it with his hand and gripped it tight, the blade cutting into Inuyasha's skin, he didn't care. He ripped his Sa'inga from the ground and lifted it over his head and in one quick swipe, he sliced it through Naraku's torso, going from his shoulder all the way to his stomach. Practicaly cutting him completely in half. Naraku fell over dead, but Inuyasha still wanted to kill more.

He looked to some villagers and began to charge them. "Inuyasha! SIT!" Inuyasha faceplants and Kagome returned the Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha's side as fast as she could. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked up to Kagome. "What happend?" Kagome looked down to her human Inuyasha. "You did it. You killed Naraku." They exchanged smiles and Kagome tended to Inuyasha's wounds.

Kagome ended up getting the abortion, Miroku's wind tunnel was now gone forever. And Kohaku was back to his old self again. Kagura was freed from Naraku's grasp, and the group had gotten hold of Naraku's jewel shard, which was nearly completed. But they still have a few more jewel shards to collect. But that's another story...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Thanks everybody for reading, I hope you liked the ending, Gimme some reviews and I will do a happy dance! Heh... please review and let me know what you thought! Please? Anyways, thanks for reading and check out some of my other fics if you liked this one! Thanks again everybody!


End file.
